Roman's way Original
by RedFluff
Summary: This story has been rewriten Roman Torchwick has found a way to control other people using a very corrupted dust but when Cinder wants to take advantage of him will he be the cold hearted criminal? or will he protect the ones he used to hate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heya everybody! This is a RWBY story. First ever fanfic. Review are appreciated thanks. I own nothing**

* * *

The massive scythe unfurled before him as the wielder merely grinned. Jaune had seen this happen multiple times but it never ceased to amaze him.

"Don't worry Jaune; I'll go easy on you." Ruby said from the other side of him.

Even if he didn't show it Jaune was glad she said that. Ruby was probably the best huntress in the school. He took his grandfather's sword and grabbed his shield.

Nora, the most hyper girl ever, yelled "GO!" and blasted a shot up in the air while Ren watched in amusement.

"Go little sis!" Yang yelled from the sidelines, blonde hair flying everywhere.

Pyrrha calmly said "Good luck Jaune." At least someone had faith in him.

Jaune leaped with his sword out. Ruby used her semblance and sped out of sight.

Jaune frowned. "I thought you were going easy on me!" He yelled.

Ruby suddenly appeared in front of him. "Did I? Oh yeah I did." She grinned again.

Jaune shook his head at the younger girl. "You cheat."

Jaune leapt again but this time Ruby stayed where she was and blocked his attack. Jaune slid his sword out and raised his shield as the scythe slammed into the metal.

He jabbed out the sword blindly and pulled it out. On it he saw red. Jaune was surprised. He didn't think he would even cut her at all.

Ruby healed the cut with her aura and grinned once more. "Nice job Jaune."

"I think you should stop now, I can handle it." Jaune called.

Ruby doubted it. "Are you sure?" Jaune nods. Ruby shrugs.

"It's your grave Jaune." Yang yelled.

Ruby planted the scythes blade in the ground and aimed the sniper rifle at Jaune. Jaune raised his shield again to deflect the bullets and ran straight at Ruby. Ruby lifted the scythe with ease and slammed it into Jaune shield.

Jaune fell on the ground as Ruby disappeared again, leaving rose petals behind. Ruby reappeared in the sky with her scythe raised. Jaune blocked it but Ruby shoved the shield off his hand.

Ruby smiled with her hand out. Jaune gladly took it and checked his scroll. Jaune was in the red and Ruby in green.

Ruby was looking over his shoulder. "Hey you took a bit off, that has to count for something!" The younger red head yelled.

Nora joined in "And it's Ruby too! If she didn't go easy on you, you would be bleeding from every-…"

Ren had clamped his hand over Nora's mouth in order to shut her up. Nora made some muffled noises and licked Ren's hand.

Fortunately Ren had been friends with the hyperactive orange haired girl since he was a child so he was used to it already. Ren let go when Nora's spit started dribbling into her clothes.

Yang, the blonde girl, was staring with her mouth open.

Pyrrha just stood there like a statue. Blake with her black hair and bow had her golden eyes wide open.

Jaune chuckled awkwardly. "Okay, that was a thing I guess." He says folding up his scroll.

Blake nodded. "Let's go back to the school. It's getting dark." She says walking back.

Everyone else followed making sure not to touch Ren's slobbery hand on the way.

"Believe me; she's done more than this." Ren says holding up his hand. Weiss, who had been quietly scribbling notes in her notebook, was trying to dodge the drops of spit.

"Uh okay, I think I believe you." She says, 10 meters away from Ren.

After a while Nora was back to her hyperactive self and Weiss was writing down hyperactive in Nora's page.

Yang looked around. "Hey, did Ruby disappear?"

Suddenly Ruby appeared in front of her. "Nope!" And then she was gone in a blitz of petals.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY. If I did Volume 2 would be out by now (One more Month!)

* * *

A red cloaked figure was standing in the light of the fully formed moon in front of a grave. Its inscription said Summer Rose; thus I kindly scatter.

The girl turned around into the woods behind her. Her red hood was on her head and the snow under her foot was crunching softly. She'd arrived at a clearing.

A pack of Beowulf's was standing in the middle, snarling and growling. One of them noticed her and snarled a warning her way.

The girl was calm even if under normal circumstances she would be quaking in her boots.

Three Beowulf's leap at her and missed as she disappeared from sight leaving them confused.

They looked up puzzled and see Ruby in the sky with a cold glint in her eyes. She unfurled Crescent Rose to its sniper rifle form and shot a Beowulf in the head.

She shot three more as she landed on the ground and switched the gun into a deadly scythe.

A bold or idiotic wolf charged at her but Ruby caught him with the blunt side of the scythe. Grinning at her own moves she used the guns recoil to behead it. The others hoping to avenge their mate's death started charging.

Ruby slammed the blade into the ground like she did during her battle with Jaune and started shooting the grimm. One evaded her bullets and attempted to strike but Ruby jumped out of the way and shot her attacker in the head.

The recoil sent her down the clearing but the scythes blade stopped her from going too far back. With Ruby standing on the handle, another Beowulf leaped and missed as Ruby flipped out of the way and fired the gun at an unsuspecting Beowulf in front of the gun. Once again using the recoil she slammed her feet into the Beowulf that missed.

She swiped her scythe round until two Beowulf's faces were torn off. She again caught another one by the blunt end and cut its head off.

She leaped out of the way of two others and tore of the limbs of another. She leapt in the sky and slammed one with the blade and tore them down.

She was going to hit one on the ground but the smart Beowulf struck the scythe before it hit. Stepping back Ruby saw that there were more to go.

Reloading another clip onto the gun she studied the best way to go about this.

The plan was to just blaze.

* * *

Triggering her semblance she cut a couple of them in half. Her speed got faster as she tore through the maze of their limbs

Cutting them up with ease she kept going until the last Beowulf fell to the ground and was disintegrating into roses.

Spinning her scythe around and around the Beowulf's were being cut in half or having their arms and legs torn off. Flipping around, she planted Crescent rose into the ground and looked at the roses drifting away.

* * *

"WAKE UP RUBY!" Yang screamed into her ears as she woke up.

"Fine, what's your problem?" Ruby muttered.

The blonde girl was standing between the two bunk beds. "Its 6:00 already." She said sternly.

Ruby stumbled off to the showers, got ready and put on her uniform. When she was done she walked to the cafeteria where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were waiting.

Collecting their food they sat down at the table where they normally sat at and Ruby was munching her daily amount of cookies and milk.

"So, how is everybody?" Jaune asked, trying to make conversation.

"I had this dream last night reminding me to tell you guys about how I met Ren!" Nora said.

Ren sighed. Nora tended to over exaggerate when she told stories.

"Okay so this is how it went. We were in the great heaven of pancakes!" she told excitedly.

"It was a kindergarten school trip; they were giving us pancakes for lunch." Ren explained.

"There was only one pancake left for the chosen one. Unfortunately I didn't get it but Ren was chosen!" Nora continued.

"They didn't have enough batter." Ren sighed again.

Nora stood on her chair. "Ren, being the nobleman himself, gave me the pancake and from that day on I swore to protect him."

Ren leaned back on his chair. "She was crying so I just gave it to her."

Jaune was trying to take it all in when the bell rang for classes.

Professor Port was boring everybody to death. All the students were asleep or sitting drowsily in their seats apart from Weiss who was writing down notes in her notebook.

Ruby was asleep when Weiss poked her shoulder. "You should go get new notebook Ruby, if you don't you'll probably fail the test."

Ruby only shrugged. "I'll get them after class Weiss."

Weiss put on a stern face. "Darn right you should, you dunce."

"Ahem! Class dismissed." Professor Port announced.

* * *

A/N Heyo everybody! The dream was based off the Red trailer where Ruby kicks some Beowulf butt!

The pancake thingy was loosely based off Things we want in RWBY Volume 2. watch?v=_VOiQjK9jOM Watch it, it's really funny.

Bai

Fluffy out


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does.

* * *

Ruby was taking a walk in the town. She needed a new notebook since her old one was filled with goofy pictures of Professor Port and Weiss had ordered her.

Ruby had arrived at a shady shop called _Old Dust shop _and went inside.

Ruby picked up the nearest book she found. The picture was of a man in a white suit.

He had a bawler hat and orange hair. "Well hello again, Red." Ruby turned around and froze.

Roman smiled. "What's wrong? You should be happy to meet your new master…"

Yang had Ember Celia in front of Weiss's face. "You were the last one to see her. You must know where Ruby went." Yang said.

Weiss sighed. "I said I don't know."

Blake decided to intervene. "Alright, alright." She said waving her hands in between the two glaring girls. "Maybe she went to get some books or something. Just stay calm."

"Blake how can I stay calm when my baby sister just disappeared?!" Yang screamed.

Suddenly the door opened and Glynda Goodwitch came in with a frown. "Headmaster Ozpin wants you three girls, unless you want to keep bickering amongst yourselves." Goodwitch informed.

The girls were out the door and were inside Ozpin's office in about 30 seconds. They were sitting in front of his desk.

"Now, do you have any idea about what you're doing here?" Ozpin asked.

Yang shook her head. "Unless it's something about Ruby's disappearance I'm getting out of here." She said stubbornly.

"Well then I guess you'll be staying here Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin sighed.

The girls were suddenly listening like hawks. "As you know Miss Rose has been missing for one whole day now and I seem to have information about her disappearance."

The three girls nodded. Ozpin turned on a screen in front of his desk and faced it towards the girls.

A video was playing. Roman was in talking to the camera. "Hello Ozpin how's the school?" He chuckled.

"I have some news about Red's disappearance. Red has been in my custody for one day and she is now of no use to me. Come to the old Dust shop in town and maybe we can talk about an exchange but seeing Blondie's attitude I don't think that going to happen." Roman leaned closer to the camera. "Good luck." And the video ends.

Yang was standing up in rage. "I'm going to kill him!" she yelled and ran out the door.

Yang was opening the door to the Old Dust shop in less than 15 minutes. 10 minutes were spent screaming at the pilot on the ship and the rest running around Vale.

Yang fired Ember Cecilia inside, completely destroying the place. Roman was nowhere to be seen.

Yang growled slightly when she saw an untouched door at the back. She kicked it open and saw Roman standing there with Ruby on the floor.

Before Roman could say anything Yang kicked him right in the face and was at Ruby's side.

A few minutes later the rest of the team was there with somebody bringing Roman back to Beacon under restraints and Ruby was brought to the infirmary.

The doctor asked Yang to leave but a look at her and Ember Cecilia in his face gave him a shiver. Trembling he told the nurses to "stay away from the crazy blonde girl."

Roman was put into a hidden room where Ozpin was trying to get information from him but Roman never talked.

Instead he just looked like he was concentrating very hard. Meanwhile Ruby was having the strangest dream…

* * *

A/N Bai! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we might meet the next characters of this fic!

Fluffy out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heyo everybody! I'm back with another chapter of this story. Sorry for not updating for a couple of days because I have SO MANY ideas for this story that are so far ahead. I don't own RWBY by the way. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

A girl in a red cloak was standing before a pack of Beowulf's. The girl stood still as the group finally noticed her. Snarling, a Beowulf charged right at her but this time she couldn't move. It was like her feet was stuck in place as the fangs of death tore into her left arm and pushed her down on the ground.

Ruby tried to retaliate but the Beowulf was still tearing her arm apart like it was Nora eating some sugar filled candy.

Screaming she beat her right hand against the snarling predator but it didn't even budge. Its claw grasped Ruby's shoulder and started splintering the bone making her howl in pain.

The rest of the pack rushed over to their prey and started tearing pieces of _her_ flesh, leaving her right arm stripped to the bone. Surprisingly the screaming girl was still conscious.

_"__I enjoy making you suffer Red."_

The grimm released its fangs from her arm and made Ruby stare into its blood-red eyes before clamping its jaws around her head sending her into a world of darkness.

_"__You're all alone."_

And for a moment Ruby believed him.

Memories.

That was all Ruby could see.

Images of a lonely child alone in the playground as three bullies beat and smashed the living hell out it. Ruby felt the punches and the rage filling up inside of the kid as it ran away.

_"__I will get revenge on you idiots." _The child thought.

The problem was that Ruby knew that these memories weren't hers.

The scene faded and another one reappeared. This one was of a woman in a dark red dress standing in front of the grown up child.

_"__We have big plans for you Roman."_

Roman only glared at the woman.

_"__I only wanted revenge on those damned idiots now leave me alone!"_ He yelled.

The woman made a tsking noise.

_"__Now now, Roman don't you want to make more people suffer?" _She asked.

Roman growled and shook his head.

_"__I'd rather die in the fires of hell Cinder."_

Cinder sighed.

_"__The Roman I met in the playground wanted to make other people feel pain. Especially if it was those meddling idiots."_

Roman was silent as his glare only grew harder.

_"__You're growing soft aren't you?" _Cinder said.

_"__What if I am Cinder? What are you going to do about it huh?" _Roman said.

_"__Unfortunately for you Roman we can do something about it. Perhaps a mission to kill a certain huntress in training will change you Roman. Seeing blood spilled and pain overtaking your prey would most certainly help you cope with this new phase of yours."_

_"__Damn you."_

* * *

"Yang you need to eat. Starving yourself like this won't help Ruby if you're dead." Weiss said, holding a tray of food.

Blake gave her a look. "Mentioning death won't help either Weiss."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Yang muttered.

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that Yang!" Weiss said throwing her hands up in the air.

It had been 2 days since Ruby was brought to the infirmary and Yang hadn't left her side ever since. Yang was always just sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to Ruby's bed. Team JNPR was on a mission and were to return that afternoon. They hadn't heard about Ruby yet so they were going to get a surprise.

"C'mon Yang. At least come outside to greet Team JNPR." Weiss pleaded.

Yang shook her head. "I'm not leaving until Ruby is awake."

"Then you'll leave right now big sis." A familiar voice spoke up.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Help…me…can't…breathe." Ruby croaked out.

Yang immediately released her and just smiled as Weiss and Blake gave her gentler hugs.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked Yang

"2 days." Blake answered for Yang since she was staring at Ruby blankly.

"Did my sis get brain damage or something?" Ruby chuckled.

"I think she's just getting the aftereffects of almost starving to death." Weiss muttered, earning a hard nudge from Blake.

Ruby looked at Yang sternly.

"Did you really?" She asked.

Yang sheepishly nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Fine, I'll eat something." Yang grumbled.

Weiss smiled and threw the tray at Yang, throwing food all over her. Blake tried to stifle giggles as Yang just dipped her finger in the sauce and tasted it.

"Mmm, tasty." Yang complemented.

"If you guys don't mind I would like some food as well." Ruby piped up.

Yang literally tackled the nurse walking past outside. Later the same nurse came back with two trays, one for Ruby and one for Yang. After a few minutes of eating the door burst open.

"ARE YOU OKAY RUBY?!" Nora yelled.

Blake winced as her four ears almost burst from the sudden noise. Ruby nodded and Nora jumped around crazily.

"NORA!" Ren's voice yelled.

Nora stopped in front of the door and saluted.

"It's alright! Ruby's fine." She said laughing.

Suddenly the rest of Team JNPR piled in and gave Ruby hugs.

"No! My Ruby!" Yang screeched.

Ruby laughed and just accepted the hugs.

Weiss suddenly put her hand to her forehead. "Dangit! I forgot to tell the doctor that she was awake!" She was out the door in seconds.

After Team JNPR's hugs, the doctor took off the rest of the remaining medical equipment. He said that Ruby's injuries weren't that serious and that she could go back to their dorms when they're finished. Laughing like a crazy man Yang carried Ruby up and walked back to the dorms. Smiling happily Ruby dozed off on the way.

_"__It's your blood that red like roses."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Heyo everybody! Back with another chapter of this story! I don't own RWBY either. If you guys are confused or something the _italics _are people talking in Ruby's dreams, Roman talking in Ruby's mind or just things I just wanted to point out like normal italics are supposed to do. Anyways here's the chapter!

* * *

_"__Sir, the briefcase you ordered." _The soldier said.

Roman nodded slowly and took the briefcase. _"Leave, I will be ready for the dust pick up." _

Roman gestured to the door. The soldier left the room. Roman opened the briefcase which revealed three canisters of dust. He took the third canister and stared at it.

_"__This one is yours Red." _He said softly.

He put the canister back in the briefcase and stood up. He put on his hat and took his cane. Taking a deep breath he stepped outside. Reaching into his pocket he took out a packet of cigars. Grabbing a lighter he lit the cigar and placed it into his mouth.

_"__Sir, the chopper is ready." _The soldier behind him said.

Roman nodded. _"Let's go."_

* * *

Ruby woke up.

"Hey Rubes the others are gone already." Yang said with her uniform on.

Ruby nodded and changed into her uniform. The doctor had said that she could miss the classes but taking them would be one more step to being normal. One more step to ignoring the stupid dreams. She would have to speak to Roman about that. She and Yang walked down to the cafeteria and the table where they normally sit.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Weiss asked.

"Hey hey, my little sis just got out of the infirmary." Yang said threateningly.

"Calm down. It was just a question." Ruby said.

Yang calmed down and sat down. Ruby stared at Nora who was devouring a whole watermelon.

"Are you sure that's healthy?" She asked Nora who had her head _inside_ the watermelon.

"Yep! Right amount of nutrients!" Nora mumbled.

The people at the table laughed nervously. Ren was slowly cutting a pancake in half with the plastic cafeteria knife. Blake could see frustration building up inside him.

"Uh Ren are you oka-" She started but was cut off by Ren who threw the knife on the ground and karate chopped the pancake in half.

"Ah, that's better." Ren smiled and started eating the pieces with the fork. Jaune made a mental note not to make him annoyed.

"Haha, um, that's great!" Jaune said faking cheerfulness.

"What's great?" Nora asked.

"Ren just went super samurai on a pancake." Yang said.

"Um, Nora your ears." Pyrrha said pointing at Nora.

Nora shrugged, pulled out the watermelon from her ears and popped them into her mouth.

"Tastes good with earwax." She muttered.

"Okay!" Jaune loudly said. "I think we need to get ready for classes. Right Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha smiled and agreed. The two partners walked off in the direction of Professor Oobleck's class.

The rest of the group left the cafeteria as well to get ready for classes. As the teachers at Beacon rambled on about their teachings they didn't know that a certain orange haired man was walking off in the distance _away_ from the school and his prison.

* * *

"So!" Professor Oobleck said as he sipped his _very strong_ coffee.

"To recap the Faunus's night vision ultimately won the battle at Fort Castle and beat General Lagoon's forces. I assume that you have your books open and on page 24 where the map of Fort Castle is printed out?"

Professor Oobleck's class nodded.

"Excellent! Now as you can see the Faunus were sleeping here…" He continued.

Ruby sighed. Jaune was sitting next to her and fast asleep. Smiling Ruby poked him with her pencil.

"What?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"C'mon Jaune or else we'll fail the test." Ruby whined.

"Wait what test?" He asked sitting straight in his seat.

Ruby grinned. Jaune sighed.

"You were joking right?" He said weakly.

Ruby nodded. Jaune groaned and put his head to the table.

"Mr Arc, will you be able answer where General Lagoon's forces were without slamming your head to the table?" Oobleck asked.

"Uh th-the forces were here right where he thought the Faunus couldn't see them?" Jaune squeaked, pointing at a spot on the book. Leaning over Oobleck studied the spot.

"Precisely! Impressive that Mr Arc answered the question even if he hadn't been listening for the whole lesson. You have been improving." He said.

Jaune laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"Oh feel the burn. An insult and a complement rolled into one." Yang whispered to him.

"At least he got it right." Pyrrha whispered back.

"Protecting your boyfriend, I understand." Yang said back with a smug look.

Pyrrha glared daggers at Yang.

"Okay, okay I take it back." Yang said with her hands up.

Ruby giggled.

"Concentrate or else you all will fail the test next class." Weiss growled.

Ruby shrugged and wrote some important things in her new notebook besides the drawing of Oobleck running around with his _very strong_ coffee.

"I want pages 26 to 30 done by next class. I also want people to revise for the test next class so you should do page 87 as well. Anyways class dismissed!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Wheee next chapter! Next chapter we'll see Roman POV! Or not because I lied two chapters ago when I said that a couple characters will take part of this story. Thank you guys for the reviews though! Didn't think I would get any at all. Anyways here's the next chapter!

* * *

"I said I was sorry Weiss!"

"Sorry is not an excuse. I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot the Vytal tournament next week."

"Wait a minute that's NEXT WEEK?!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hang on Weiss, I need to make plans for training."

"Fine. Just remember to bring your own stuff next time we go to class."

"Okaaaay."

The snow princess opened the door.

"I'm going to go to the library Ruby. Don't tear down the school looking for me." She said looking back. The red cloaked girl was quickly scribbling things into the calendar.

"Hey everybody! I'm back!" Yang yelled, shoving Weiss aside.

"Yang did you know that your sister forgot to bring her things to class? She only brought a 4cm pencil!" Weiss said.

"It was 5cm! Get it right!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby shut up, I'll get you some cookies. Weiss shut up, go study or whatever." Yang said waving her arms around. Ruby squealed with joy.

"COOKIES!"

"Yang you're making a huge, HUGE mistake." Weiss warned.

"It'll be fine. If the whole dorm is nice and clean by the time you get back you owe me 10 lien."

"Done." And with that Weiss strolled down the hallway towards the library.

"I have to agree with Weiss." Blake said. She had been sitting on her bed quietly reading a book.

Yang sighed. "How do you ignore them?"

Blake opened her mouth to answer but Ruby started yelling.

"YANG MY COOKIES. GIMMIE NOW."

"I shouldn't have made that bet."

* * *

After yelling at Yang for giving her almond cookies instead of chocolate and strawberry Ruby laid her head on her pillow and went to sleep. The tired blonde had sprinkled some of Weiss's magical sleeping dust on the cookies and gave them to Ruby. She had devoured them and bounced around for a bit but went to bed afterwards. Again there were the dreams. Each time it would be different but similar in a way. Ruby had a feeling that Roman caused it because he was in her dreams all the time. But this dream Ruby knew.

_"__Hey!"_

_"__Dammit."_ Roman muttered.

_"__Oh hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"_ He said faking cheerfulness when inside he hated himself for doing this.

_"__Ruby, are these people your friends?"_ A girl beside her asked.

_"__Penny, get back!"_ Ruby warned.

Roman swiftly retrieved a dust crystal from his pocket and slipped it into his cane. Aiming carefully he shot the cane at Ruby. The crystal and the shot exploded into her side. Seeing Ruby fly back from the blast made Roman sigh in regret. Roman hated himself even more.

The Penny girl beat the Whitefang soldiers up with some crazy sword movements. Seeing no alternative Roman ran back to the ship and fled the scene.

He opened the briefcase and stared at it. There were only two left to choose.

* * *

The door opened.

"Oh hey Weiss! Yang owes you 10 lien." Ruby greeted.

"Whoa! You've been awake all this time?" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby nodded. Well that was sort of a lie because she had woken up only a couple minutes ago.

"Wow. Weiss are you sure your dust actually works?" Yang asked. Ouch.

Weiss glared at her. "You've been touching my dust!"

"Why would I touch your dust? I wouldn't get any pleasure from it." Yang smiled. "If you know what I mean." She added.

"EWW! GODAMMIT YANG! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Weiss Schnee, the dignified heiress, yelled.

Blake and Ruby tried to stifle giggles but their attempts failed. Soon the two were giggling like schoolgirls. Yang joined in soon afterwards. Team RWBY calmed down and went to sleep. Ruby's dreams were happy ones. The four of them sitting together were laughing and joking. There were cookies, strawberries, ice cream and more as they talked happily about funny stories and things.

Unfortunately the world isn't the same as a fairytale.

* * *

It had been 2 days since the cookie/dust event and the members of Team -BY were in class. Jaune and Pyrrha were also there at Professor Port's class and they had tons of notes to write down. The Vytal tournament was coming up and they still had a lot to learn. Port was rambling about beating a Deathstalker with a group of friends.

"I remember it clearly. The Deathstalker pinched the air as I dove in and shoved my weapon into the Grimm's head and it withered and died." Port thrust his fist in the air triumphantly. "We carried its corpse back to the village and were crowned heroes!"

"Yay." The class chorused in boredom. Jaune groaned. The end of class seemed like a thousand years away. Even Pyrrha seemed a little bored. Jaune felt something on his head. It was a piece of paper. Groaning again he looked up.

Cardin Winchester.

Sighing in annoyance he just tried to ignore him. Preparing for the next piece of paper to come his way he stared at the slightly obese professor laughing heartily. But it never came. Confused he just tried to concentrate on class. Why didn't he pick on him? Why is he so weird today? Is this another trap? All these questions were left unanswered as the professor dismissed class.


	7. Important

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! I would just like to thank everyone for the support and reviews you've left me. You people are awesome. **

**Now you probably wondering where the next chapter is. Well I've decided to make a rewrite. Before you guys kill me the rewrite should be up right now. If not well then I failed. **

**Also I apologize for the one month hiatus I've taken. Two weeks I had no access to a computer or laptop and the other weeks I just had no inspiration (Writers block suuuuucks) and school is hard. I also realized that I had put a lot of things that were probably not relevant to the plot. (I'm just winging this thing) **

**The rewrite will be a lot better than this one. I have put myself on a schedule for once or twice a week and LONGER chapters. None of this -1k crap anymore. I saw that I had less than 1k in each chapter so I apologize for that as well. Some things in the rewrite will be similar to this one so see if you can see the changes.**

**Also some people have been wondering if there are any pairings. Maybe there will maybe not. Just to let you know I have NEVER done a pairing before. I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing but I'm sorta leaning towards JaunexRuby (No lemons). Just to let you know this won't be RomanxRuby but there will be something along the way. **

**This story is mainly just Roman and Ruby's POV with other people's as well like Cinder's and Ozpin? (Maybe?)**

**The rewrite should be called "Roman's way" with rewrite in the description. The description will be changed as well. This story will be called "Roman's way original" **

**Go check it out and blame me if it's not there.**


End file.
